


you feel like home

by hyuckjin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Minor Injuries, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckjin/pseuds/hyuckjin
Summary: haechan was like the sun. everything about him was bright. his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his skin.like the sun, being close to haechan made mark feel warm.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	you feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts so i decided to post it!! it's a bit random but.. hah whatever who cares

hyuck grabbed mark's wrist, holding his hand close to his face to see the cut on it. he scrunched his nose unconsciously and pulled on his wrist, walking to the bathroom.

"wh-" hyuck shushed him, making him sit on the toilet seat. hyuck opened the drawer on the bottom and grabbed a few things and squatted in front of him.

"what are you doing?" mark tried to stand up but hyuck put his hands on his waist and pulled him down, not strongly yet mark sat down anyways.

"stay" hyuck held his hand up, as if mark were a dog and giggled, mark rolled his eyes while the tan boy grabbed the small container from the floor next to him.

"you already washed it up, right?" he looked up at mark, his eyes big and sparkling. mark nodded. "good"

the younger held his wrist in his hand, "it isn't that big but i'll still clean it and wrap it up for you, okay?"

he asked gently, sweetly, kindly. mark felt his tummy flutter and he gave a small smile. hyuck smiled back, applying the liquid on a piece of cotton. as he did so, he spoke;

"this is violeta, it'll help your wound dry faster. when i apply it, after a second or two it'll start to feel as if it's burning" mark nodded, still watching hyuck's every movement. hyuck started to rub the purple liquid on his cut. like the shorter boy said earlier, it burned. not too much, yet it still made him hiss.

hyuck glanced at him, discarding the piece of cotton in the trash can.

he pouted at him and cooed, petting his head. mark chuckled a bit, swallowing when donghyuck held his hand close to his plump lips. he gave a soft gasp when the boy blew on the recently spread liquid on his skin. it felt cool and soothing. he put down his arm and rubbed his thumb next to his cut.

hyuck reached for the bandage and held one end of it next to his thumb and index, wrapping it around his palm over and over until it was well covered.  
his fingers were thin and calculating. at hyuck's hands, he always felt taken care of. only when he wasn't being a brat.

once he was finished, the youngest sighed. "there!! all done" and stood up, giving mark a big smile.

"thank you" mark said quietly, smiling.

hyuck pet his head again and put everything away, grabbing mark's wrist and like before, pulling him outside of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i love markhyuck and miss them so FUCKING MUCH!! u have no clue. this is also my first work for nct o_o


End file.
